Equestria
thumb|196px|Flaga Equestrii Equestria - kraina, w którym rozgrywa się akcja. Wedle opowieści została założona decyzją trzech kucyków: Dowódcy Hurricane (Przywódczyni Pegazów), księżniczki Platinum (przywódczyni jednorożców) i kanclerz Puddinghead (przywódczyni ziemskich kucyków), dzięki czemu 3 plemiona kucyków zostały zjednoczone. Nazwa Equestria pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa equus znaczące koń (należy zaznaczyć, iż łac. słowo equestria oznacza jeździecka). Współrządzą nią Księżniczka Celestia oraz Księżniczka Luna. Historia W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" Spike opowiada o powstaniu Equestrii. Kiedyś żadne z trzech plemion, pegazów, jednorożców i ziemskich kucyków nie dbało o to, co spotyka inne plemiona, ale tylko o swoje własne dobro. W tych niespokojnych czasach, tak jak teraz, pegazy odpowiadały za pogodę, ale żądały czegoś w zamian: żywności, która mogła być uprawiana tylko przez ziemskie kucyki. Jednorożce domagały się tego samego, w zamian za magiczne przynoszenie dnia i nocy. I tak, nieufność między plemionami trwała, aż pewnego dnia, doszło do wojny. Co było przyczyną starcia? Niepokój i chaos spowodowany tajemniczą zamiecią. thumb|304px|Equestria na ilustracji pojawiającej się w prologu pierwszego odcinka. Doprowadziła ona do klęski głodu, a każdy lider z trzech plemion postanowił udać się na nowe ziemie. Wszyscy przybyli na to samo miejsce i wkrótce zaczęli o nie walczyć. W końcu asystenci przywódców dowiedzieli się, co było przyczyną burzy. Były to windigo karmiące się nienawiścią przywódców kucyków. Przyjaźń asystentów stworzyła magiczny ogień przyjaźni, dzięki czemu zamieć się skończyła. Trzech liderów następnie zdecydowało się połączyć siły, znaleźć kraj wspólny dla wszystkich trzech plemion i nazwać go Equestrią. Położenie thumb|250px|Mapa całej Equestrii Lauren Faust napisała w komentarzu na swoim profilu na deviantART, Las Everfree jest na zachód od Ponyville, Farma Sweet Apple leży na południowy zachód, a domek Fluttershy i łąki znajdują się na północ od farmy, przypuszczalnie między Ponyville i lasem. Canterlot położony jest na północny wschód od Ponyville. Jednak w późniejszych wywiadach, zarówno Faust i Jayson Thiessen wspominali, że geografia w serialu jest zdefiniowana dość luźno i może ulec zmianie w miarę potrzeby, a artystka dodatkowo potwierdziła, że ekipa produkcyjna nie ma do dyspozycji oficjalnej mapy Equestrii. Nazwa krainy pochodzi od łacińskiego equester, "należący do jeźdźca" i z Equus, "koń". W tym sensie "Equestria" można by przetłumaczyć jako "krainy jeźdźców" lub "ziemie koni". Regiony i miejscowości 'Ponyville' thumb|226px|Ponyville Ponyville jest głównym miejscem akcji serii. Ta niewielka miejscowość założona została przez Kucyki Ziemi. Zamieszkują ją również pegazy, a także jednorożce.Jest to trohe biedne miasto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Canterlot' thumb|224px|Canterlot Canterlot jest domem i królewskim pałacem Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. Nazwa nawiązuje do zamku Camelot, siedziby króla Artura i jego "Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu". Jest także grą słowną - "canter" jest chodem wszystkich koni, który jest szybszy niż kłus, ale wolniejszy niż galop. W Canterlot mieszkają pegazy,I ziemne kucyki lecz głównie jednorożce. 'Cloudsdale' thumb|224px|Cloudsdale Cloudsdale to miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. Jest to również rodzinne miasto zarówno Rainbow Dash jak i Fluttershy. Nazwa jest odniesieniem do Clydesdale - rasy koni pociągowych i słowa "chmura" (ang. cloud). Twilight Sparkle potrafi zaczarować kucyki ziemne oraz jednorożce tak, by mogły chodzić po chmurach, tak jak pegazy. Zostało to przedstawione w odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. 'Las Everfree' thumb|221px|Las Everfre nocą Las Everfree znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. Od zwierząt dbających o siebie bez pomocy kucyków, poprzez niekontrolowane rośnięcie roślin na zmianach pogodowych następujących bez udziału kucyków kończąc. Jest także domem dla niektórych dziwnych stworzeń, np. Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy wraz z młodym (odcinek 06SE1). 'Kryształowe Imperium' thumb|226px|Kryształowe Imperium Kryształowe Imperium zostało przedstawione w trzecim sezonie. W piosence Ballad of the Crystal Ponies, Twilight Sparkle wspomina Kryształowe Imperium jako część historii Kryształowych Kucyków. Obecnie rządzone jest wspólnie przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. W odcinku "Games Ponies Play otrzymało prawo do organizacji igrzysk. 'Las Whitetail' thumb|220px|Whitetail Wood Las w pobliżu Ponyville. W przeciwieństwie do Puszczy Everfree, jest całkowicie pod kontrolą kucyków. Odbywa się tam organizowany przez kucyki jesienny wyścig mający na celu usunięcie liści z drzew. 'Bagna Froggy Bottom' Niebezpieczny, bagnisty teren, na którym mieszka groźna Hydra. thumb|220px|Froggy Bottom Bog 'Appleloosa ' thumb|220px|Appleloosa Appleloosa jest miastem zbudowanym przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. Jest to dom kuzyna Applejack, Braeburn'a. Miasto pełne jest typowych budynków w stylu "Wild West" i atrakcji, takich jak konne bryczki, "The Salt Block" saloon i biuro szeryfa. Osadnicy posadzili sad jabłkowy nie będąc świadomymi, że uczynili to na ziemi należącej do plemienia Bizonów, co prowadzi do nasilania sporu terytorialnego. Nazwa miasta pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa i angielskiego słowa jabłko (ang. apple). 'Manehattan' thumb|220px|Manehattan Manehattan jest dużym miastem, w którym mieszkają ciotka i wujek Applejack, Pomarańczowa Para oraz Babs Seed. Pierwszy raz przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". W późniejszych odcinkach pojawiają się odwołania do tego miasta. Żyje tam "śmietanka towarzyska". Nazwa "Manehattan" jest oczywiście związana z wyspą Manhattan, fragmentem Nowego Jorku oraz angielskim słowem "grzywa" (ang. mane). W trakcie swojej historii w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", Applejack przechodzi obok posągu, który znacznie przypomina Statuę Wolności, ale w formie klaczy zamiast kobiety. Nowy Jork był kiedyś pierwotnie znany jako Nowe Orange założone przez byłych osadników holenderskich. Dodatkowo, Nowy Jork jest czasem nazywany "Big Apple". 'Ghastly Gorge' thumb|Ghastly GorgeJest to wąwóz pełen niebezpieczeństw. Dom węgorzy Quarray. W odcinku "Konkurs pupili" Rainbow Dash przeprowadziła w tym wąwozie konkurs na to, kto zostanie jej zwierzakiem. 'Saddle Arabia' Saddle Arabia, to miejsce wspomniane przez Twilight w odcinku "Magic Duel". Celestia przyjmuje stamtąd delegację. 'Fillydelphia' O Fillydelphi wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" jest mowa o tym, że miasto nawiedziła plaga parasprite'ów, podobnie jak Ponyville. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash wspomina, że do pegazów z tego miasta należy rekord w sile skrzydłobić. W "Games Ponies Play" jest mowa o tym, że Fillydelfia kiedyś otrzymała prawo do organizacji igrzysk, pokonując Cloudsdale, ku rozpaczy tamtejszych pegazów, a zwłaszcza Rainbow. Sytuacje te wskazują na to, iż prawdopodobnie istnieje bardzo silna rywalizacja między Fillydelphią, a Cloudsdale. 'Las Pegasus' Miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w odcinku "Pora na Czas". Nazwa wskazuje, że jest zamieszkiwana przez pegazy. W angielskim dubbingu jest nazywane Los Pegasus. 'Baltimare' Kolejna miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w "Porze na czas". 'Trottingham' Miasto wspominane w dwóch odcinkach. Pochodzi z niego Pipsqueak. 'Mustangia' Kraina zamieszkiwana przez mustangi, na przykład przez pannę Peachbottom 'Hoofington' Miasto wspomniane przez Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta". Kategoria:Miejsca